1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for editing and printing a photographed image on a sticker sheet.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a photo sticker creating apparatus is known that photographs a user (object) and that edits and prints a photographed image on a sticker sheet to provide the image as a photo sticker or to transmit the image as a photo image to a user's portable terminal (see, e.g., Patent Document 1 (JP5304233B) and Patent Document 2 (JP2014-174333A)).
The photo sticker creating apparatus enables a user to enjoy a photo sticker creating operation as a game (a photo sticker creating game). The photo sticker creating game is performed in a flow including photographing an object, editing a photographed image, and outputting (printing) an edited image to a photo sticker. The user can play this series of steps within a limited time with the photo sticker creating apparatus and can receive a photo sticker created as a resulting product.
Content image data of background and foreground images composited with a photographed image have a different image size for each application such as for display during photographing, for display during edit, for print, and for transmission to portable terminal. Therefore, conventionally, the content image data is prepared and installed in the apparatus in advance for each of image sizes corresponding to the applications. Then, each of the content image data is read out as needed and the image thereof is displayed on a screen.
Conventionally, in case that the content image data are switched, for example, at the time of version upgrade of a photo sticker machine, each of the content image data is handled such that all the content image data are switched by using a CD or distribution through a network.